Ink jet printers typically include an ink path from an ink supply to a nozzle path. The nozzle path terminates in a nozzle opening from which ink drops are ejected. Ink drop ejection is controlled by pressurizing ink in the ink path with an actuator, which may be, for example, a piezoelectric deflector, a thermal bubble jet generator, or an electro statically deflected element. A typical printhead has an array of ink paths with corresponding nozzle openings and associated actuators, and drop ejection from each nozzle opening can be independently controlled. In a drop-on-demand printhead, each actuator is fired to selectively eject a drop at a specific pixel location of an image as the print head and a printing substrate are moved relative to one another. The ink in the ink conduit of an ink jet printing system is usually kept at a negative pressure to keep the ink from spilling over the nozzle plate. In addition, the ink nozzles are required to be primed by the ink fluid for proper ink drop ejection.